


Language of Love

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Partial Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The language of love never needs to be spoken. It just is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Love

Art by: Elfqueen55

Words are never needed.

Not between the two of us.

We fall into that familiar feeling.

It drowns out everything around us.

We are oblivious to life's demands.

For we lose ourselves in our own world.

It is the most perfect place.

The language of love is silent.

For it speaks volumes through our hearts.


End file.
